


A Night at the Concert Hall (音乐厅之夜）

by EtahllitsI



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Beethoven, Beethoven's 9th Symphony, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Classical Concert, Classical Music, Classical References, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Concertmaster, Domestic Avengers, Gay Bucky Barnes, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm A Classical Music Nerd And This Is The Result, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by Music, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Smut, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Violinist!Bucky Barnes, Violins, Why Did I Write This?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 史蒂夫是双它不香吗操
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtahllitsI/pseuds/EtahllitsI
Summary: 作者注：好吧，我会首先承认我喜欢古典音乐，但我考虑过了，Steve Rogers很可能也喜欢。当时我正一边听交响乐一边看盾冬的同人文（你们应该听听我放的录音链接，它棒极了），然后我有了这个想法。谁不喜欢一个轻佻的Bucky Barnes和一个害羞的Steve Rogers呢？(这基本上就是我把内心喜欢古典音乐的书呆子形象投射到Steve身上。)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Night at the Concert Hall (音乐厅之夜）

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：A translation of A Night at the Concert Hall  
> 原文链接[这个](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164491)  
> 作者[这个](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics)

你曾在听音乐时感到战栗吗？你会起鸡皮疙瘩，整个身体都感觉飞起来了。  
这就像你感到冷，但是，你绝不想结束这种感觉。  
Steve经常有那种感觉，毕竟他是个艺术家，有很多音乐让他的手臂上的汗毛像士兵立正一样直立。  
其中有一首特别的作品是贝多芬的《第九交响曲》（老生常谈，是的，但这是他妈妈年轻时为数不多的唱片之一，他用他们的二手唱片机反复地听）。  
当steve发现他因战争拥有了大量的钱时，他做的第一件事就是给复仇者联盟买票去看现场表演。  
Tony当然想要他们都能坐到全场最好的位置，所以他给他们买了包厢座位。  
"我们为什么又要去看交响乐？" Clint问道，不自在地拉着礼服衬衫的领子。  
Steve在Natasha回答这个问题时笑个不停，“Steve喜欢，很显然，他以前从来没有真正看过，这会很有趣的。”  
Natasha把领带在Clint脖子上系好，给了他一个“别搞砸了，否则你会后悔的”眼神，然后转向了Steve。  
"你为什么这么喜欢它，老冰棍队长？" Tony问道，是真的好奇（尽管他绝不会通过讽刺来承认这一点）。  
"这是我小时候我妈妈仅有的唱片之一，我因为哮喘什么的不能像其他孩子一样玩游戏，所以无聊的时候就听，然后我爱上了它，古典音乐里有那么多情感，以至于很多人都不懂——"  
Steve听起来像是要开始大谈特谈作曲家们是何等天才，以及他们多么能够表达情感，但是被他们坐的车在卡内基音乐厅外停下的动作打断了。  
剩下的复仇者们认为，看到Steve走进去时容光焕发的样子，一整晚都值得了。  
纽约大战后，Steve并不是最活跃的队员，他大部分时间都待在复仇者大厦中他的那层里，只在每周的电影之夜之类的才真正下来。  
他们来这儿实在是Natasha的功劳。是的，Steve买了票，也计划好了，但Natasha是促使他去做的人，她知道这能让他开心，至少一小会儿。  
他们过安检时，Steve踮着脚一跳一跳的，几周来第一次对周围的人露出了真诚的微笑。  
他太兴奋了,事实上,他几乎直接撞上一个穿着漂亮的晚礼服的男人,他的脸被浓密的深褐色头发遮住了,但Steve能辨认出他那双冰冷的蓝眼睛，担心自己会冻僵。  
"真抱歉，我根本没看到你在那里。"Steve终于回神后说。  
那个男人对他微微一笑道："没事，我也没看清自己在往哪儿走，我一般都是从舞台入口进来的，但它今天因为维修关闭了。"Steve注意到了那人背后的小提琴盒，睁大了眼睛。  
"你今晚要表演？你拉小提琴？" Steve飞快地问了这两个问题，眼睛里满是兴奋。  
那人微笑着点点头，“是啊，我是首席小提琴手，这挺有趣的，你看起来很眼熟，我们见过吗?” 当他想到这一点时，他冰蓝色的眼睛瞪大了。  
“你是Steve Rogers。”这人(Steve真的需要知道他的名字)的嘴张了一会儿，然后迅速合上。  
“很高兴认识你，先生，但在Steve滔滔不绝地说你有多帅以及他多希望再次见到你之前，我们得先找到座位。”听到Natasha的话，Steve的脸涨得通红(这完全不是因为那正是他一直在想的)。  
让Steve高兴的是，这个男人有点脸红，这真是太可爱了。  
Steve正准备走开, 瞪了Natasha一眼，才想起来。  
“我还不知道你的名字。”Steve转身道，看到那个男人还站在原地。  
那男人向他微笑，Steve觉得胃里有蝴蝶飞舞，然后他说：“我的名字是 James Barnes,但你可以叫我Bucky。”  
Bucky离开前不正经地对Steve敬了个礼，显然是去后台为音乐会做准备了。  
Steve发现其他复仇者们都坐在自己的座位上，拿着节目单。  
出于某种原因，Steve被选为坐在所有人中间（可能是因为他们认为他对将要发生的事情最了解）。  
“Steve，我的朋友。“Thor给了Steve一个露出牙齿的巨大笑容，"在我们踏上音乐之旅前，有什么中庭的习俗是我应该知道的吗？"  
Steve怀旧地笑了笑。当他爱上交响乐之后，他就开始在图书馆里花上好几个小时，研究关于音乐会和不同类型的音乐，不仅仅是古典音乐，几乎所有类型的音乐。  
"嗯，"史蒂夫开始说道，"你不应该在乐章之间鼓掌——它们就像乐曲的各个部分——而且在演奏过程中你根本不能说话。"Thor点了点头，抚摸着自己的胡子。  
“我明白了，我会尽力的，Steve Rogers，我知道这对你很重要。”Thor拍了拍Steve的后背，又笑了笑。  
在他意识到之前,乐队已经调了音,灯光也变暗了，指挥家从侧厅走出来，走向中央的指挥台。  
Steve猛然注意到，Bucky确实坐在首席小提琴手的座位上，穿着帅气，举止专业，美得惊人。  
按照惯例，Bucky起身和指挥握手、交谈了几句才坐下，指挥一举起指挥棒，他就抬起了小提琴。  
Steve听到非同寻常的音乐总是会起一身鸡皮疙瘩，贝多芬的第九交响曲也不例外。这些对比强烈的乐章不断地让你提心吊胆。  
第三乐章的某些部分充满了痛苦，Steve第一次听的时候流泪了。  
然而，在Steve看来，没有什么比第四乐章、也就是最后乐章的完美结束更精彩的了。  
Steve生平第一次看到了法国圆号部的集中力量，低音提琴部令人惊叹的动作,合唱团的庞大规模,以及小提琴手们的优雅姿态。  
眼前的景象几乎让他泪流满面。  
开什么玩笑，他哭得像个孩子（虽然他完全保持了沉默）。  
一曲结束,指挥员放下指挥棒,整个音乐厅顿时爆发出掌声,人们吹着口哨,大喊大叫,甚至有人丢了一朵花。  
Steve发现他的眼睛盯着站在那里的Bucky，他手拿小提琴，微微笑着，好像知道Steve在看他。  
观众鼓掌了大约五分钟，指挥每次都又走回舞台，再次鞠躬。  
“队长，你在哭吗?”Clint问道，他的声音几乎被离开音乐厅的人声淹没了。  
Steve赶紧擦了擦脸，“不，我只是——过敏。”他试图解释自己眼睛周围的红晕。  
“好吧。”Tony说，显然不相信他。  
“哦，不，我们有那么差吗?” Steve身后传来一个声音。  
他转过身，发现一个笑眯眯的Bucky站在那儿，小提琴盒斜跨在肩上。  
“不！不，只是——”  
“我在开玩笑，Steve，”Bucky看着Steve满脸通红的样子笑道，显然对自己很满意。  
“这太不可思议了，”Steve说，他的眼睛充满了惊奇，“我以前做梦都想能看到这样的表演，亲临现场比二手唱片机上的效果要好得多。”Steve大笑起来，这让Bucky也笑了。  
"好吧，你也许能给自己争取到一次私人表演的机会，也许我们可以在吃饭的时候讨论一下？"Bucky又得意地笑起来，显然是为史蒂夫的脸红感到高兴。  
“那——那太好了，对，好。”Steve揉了揉自己的后颈，Bucky笑了。  
还没等他明白是怎么回事，Bucky就抓住Steve衬衫的前襟，把他拉进一个轻吻中。  
Bucky一拉开距离，Steve就张大了嘴。  
Bucky咧嘴一笑，然后从他的外套口袋里掏出一张名片给了Steve。  
“再见，队长。”说完，Bucky就走了，嘴里还哼着第四乐章的旋律。

“闭嘴，Stark。”  
“我什么也没说!”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者放的音乐链接：[油管](https://youtu.be/sJQ32q2k8Uo?t=4273)


End file.
